Japan (Futura Terra Map Game)
Created by : RazorFangZ14 (talk) 13:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) History The history of Japan encompasses the history of the islands of Japan and the Japanese people, spanning the ancient history of the region to the modern history of Japan as a nation state. Following the last ice age, around 12,000 BC, the rich ecosystem of the Japanese archipelago fostered human development. The earliest-known pottery found in Japan belongs to the Jōmon period. The first known written reference to Japan is in the brief information given in Twenty-Four Histories in the 1st century AD. The main cultural and religious influences came from China.1 The first permanent capital was founded at Nara in 710, which became a center of Buddhist art, religion and culture. The current imperial family emerged about 700, but until 1868 (with few exceptions) had high prestige but little power. By 1550 or so political power was subdivided into several hundred local units, or "domains" controlled by local "daimyō" (lords, Japanese: 大名), each with his own force of samurai (Japanese: 侍) warriors. Tokugawa Ieyasu came to power in 1600, gave land to his supporters, set up his "bakufu" ( feudal government) at Edo (modern Tokyo). The "Tokugawa period" was prosperous and peaceful and Japan terminated the Christian missions and cut off almost all contact with the outside world. In the 1860s the Meiji period began, and the new national leadership systematically ended feudalism and transformed an isolated, underdeveloped island country into a world power that closely followed Western models. Democracy was problematic, because Japan's powerful military was semi-independent and overruled—or assassinated—civilians in the 1920s and 1930s. The military moved into China starting in 1931 and declared all-out war on China in 1937. Japan controlled the coast and major cities and set up puppet regimes, but was unable to defeat China. Its attack on Pearl Harbor in December 1941 led to war with the United States and its allies. After a series of naval victories by mid-1942, Japan's military forces were overextended and its industrial base was unable to provide the needed ships, armaments and oil. Even with his navy sunk and his main cities destroyed by air, the Emperor Shōwa held out until August 1945 when two atomic bombs and a pending Soviet invasion forced a surrender. The U.S. occupied Japan until 1952. After 1955 it enjoyed very high economic growth rates, and became a world economic powerhouse, especially in engineering, automobiles and electronics. Since the 1990s economic stagnation has been a major issue, with an earthquake and tsunami in 2011 causing massive economic dislocations and loss of nuclear power supply. Before year 2040 Source:'''http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/History_of_Japan Japan currently owns the worlds most conventional drones. Timeline '''2040 *'Beginning Of Space Program' **Requires assistance from United States *'Laser Guns Concept' **Scientists are still skeptical *'Armed Forces' **Attack Forces are deployed and trained after several years of Defense Forces 2040.25 *'Nothing' 2040.50 *'Nothing' 2040.75 *'Nothing' 2041 Drones R.L.A.D - Remote Land Assault Drone Bullets cannot damage the R.L.A.D main body, with the exception of high caliber sniper rifles.It is armed with a powerful rotary cannon, grenade launchers and a mounted flamethrower. It is a quadrupedal drone and uses mechanical legs for maneuvering (which causes slow movement), but we are looking to upgrade the motors used in the mechanical legs to have a fast moving Drone. R.E.D - Remote Escort Drone Though instead of being a manned helicopter, it is an unmanned aerial vehicle, armed with dual miniguns. It can be remotely controlled from areas up to several miles away. The speed of the R.E.D can fly at speeds from 105 mph to 150, depending on the situation. A.A.D - Automated Attack Drone Its powerful high caliber gun and rockets to decimate an enemy team. The A.A.D is highly navigable and can move through tight environments with ease. It can be controlled by the user or by itself. Its explosion is highly lethal, which could result in severe damage or death. FireFly - Remote Controlled Drone The FireFly is an unmanned flying drone. Its contains a single .9mm SMG gun on the front. Also if acquired more than 5 FireFlies, there is a choice whether or not to synchronize the FireFlies together and attack as a squad. It contains a hundred round magazine and it can fly up to 50 mph. H.M.D - Hostile Movement Drone The User throws the drone, and then it pursues and kills the nearest hostile. It can detect any movement from any hostile from and Aerial view. A loud beeping sound is heard if the H.M.D has acquired a target. The Drone can still kill you if it explodes close to you. Source: http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki For majority of the info. Lots of thanks from them! Images and majority of the Overview of the drones information from them. Current Tech Tech Levels: *Army: 1 *Navy: 1 *Industry: 1.5 Tech Trees: *Army: *Navy: *Industry: **Plumbing **Right to Bear Arms **Industrialized Farms Category:Japan Category:Futura Terra Map Game